In the Name of Love
by Diego Hargreaves
Summary: Love story about Ela and Ash. (NSFW, lemon)
1. I Don't Know Why

Elzbieta Bosak codename 'Ela', was born on November 8, 1985 in Wroclaw, Poland. Her father 'Jan Bosak' was the commander of GROM. Ela's military high school life was not smooth, so after graduation Ela went to Berlin and began studying art. But art did not fit her aptitude. One day Ela was offered a man who worked for a small military company. Ela accepted the proposal as a new opportunity. Ela was sent to Iraq as a private military company. Ela was excellent in all areas except attitude. But because of Ela's attitude, the employers looked at her unfavorably. 4 years after joining a private military company, Ela heard of her father's death. A few months after her father's death, Ela terminated the contract and took GROM entry test as a civilian. The unit's commander, who saw her potential, gave her a chance. 2 years later, seeing her potential, Six invited her to Rainbow Six. Ela accepted that offer.

It was the first day of enlistment. Operators had a surprise welcome party for Ela. On the top was a banner saying 'Welcome!' And operators was wearing party hats. Eliza Cohen codename 'Ash' is a point man, so even at a party, Eliza first said to Ela, "Welcome to the Rainbow Six!" Then Harry stepped up and shook her and said, "Welcome to the Rainbow Six." "Thank you," Ela replied. Ela talked with many operators during the party. In particular, Ela talked a lot with Eliza. Ela talked with Eliza at the bar for a long time after the party. The time has come to fall asleep. Eliza asked Ela, "Would you like to take a shower together?" And Ela answered "Yes." Originally, Eliza did not try to form intimate relationships, but strangely Ela was the exception. They headed to the shower room together. They took off their clothes and took a shower. They chatted with each other during the shower. "What's your first impression of operators?" Eliza asked. Ela replied, "I think everyone is good." Then Eliza asked Ela, "Which one do you want to get close to?" Eliza anticipated herself and asked Ela, "Which one of them do you want to be best with?" "Hmm… that's difficult question. I want to be closest to you." Eliza was a bit embarrassed when Ela really wanted to get acquainted with herself. Eliza remained calm and asked Ela "Are you surious?" Ela said, "Yes, I'm serious. I thought it would be nice to be close to you." Eliza said, "Yeah ..." Then Eliza asked Ela, "The operator who used the same room moves to another room, leaving one bed. Do you want to use it?" Ela replied, "Yes, it was lonely to fall asleep alone." Eliza smiled and said, "Okay. I'll go to the room first and tidy up your bed." Eliza first went to the room and arranged the bed for Ela. After some time, Ela arrived in the room and lie down in bed as soon as Ela arrived. Ela yawned as soon as she was lying in bed. And said to Eliza, "Good night." Eliza said, "You too." They fell asleep and finished the day safely.

The next day, they woke up early in the morning. There was a dark circle under their eyes, and their hair was a mess. They brushed their teeth in a hazy state and went to a cafeteria for breakfast. They were so tired that they didn't say a word. Eliza first started talking in a tired voice. "There was nothing difficult yesterday, you look very tired." "I think, I'm in a new environment. Right? I think it's because the body try to adapts to it." "You may be right." And then they ate breakfast without saying anything. After eating, they went back to the room and massaged each other. Ela massaged Eliza and asked, "Would you like to go to the gym and work out?" Eliza said yes. They changed into sportswear and packed their supplies for the shower. Then headed to the gym. When they arrived at the gym, there was Harry. Ela stretches and runs alongside the treadmill where Harry is running. Harry looked at Ela and said, "Good morning." "You too, Harry" "I read your former boss's report and it was very interesting." "What's interesting?" "(She got acquainted with the potential danger) was interesting." "Hmm ..." "I think this will help our operators a lot." Ela questioned what Harry said, but she ignored and continued to exercise. After a light workout, they showered with warm water. While drying Ela's green hair, Eliza asked, "What did you just talk to Harry?" "About the report my former boss wrote." "Oh" After drying their hair, they returned to their room to rest. Eliza was watching a movie on her MacBook, and Ela was watching Facebook, wearing her headphone, listening to her favorite Chainsmokers songs.

It was lunch time. They ate well in preparation for sparring training. After lunch, they changed clothes. After changing clothes, they tied their heads and headed to the sparring practice area. After arriving at the sparring practice site, she stretched and fitted the equipment needed to spar. They mounted the equipment and climbed over the ring. "Let me see your skills, Ela" "If you ignore me, you will regret it." When the bell rang, they first took a defensive position. Eliza first punched. Then Ela retaliated. Eliza then punched three times in a row. Ela then made an uppercut. The atmosphere began to overheat. They continued a close match. Eliza fell down first. Eliza got up and told Ela, "It was a good game." Then came the applause. They looked around. Then they saw Harry clapping. Harry said to them, "It was a very nice game. If I put the two of you in action, I think it'll show you a fantastic result." They said, "Thanks Harry." "You're welcome. Ela, can I talk to you later?" "Yes" "Good, come to my room." They took off their protective gear and rested for a while. And Eliza talked to Ela. "You were so good." "Thank you" Eliza drank water and talked again. "Would you like to shower together?" "Yes," They took their supplies from the lockers and headed for the shower. In the dressing room they took off their clothes. Ela undressed first. Eliza just took off the jacket. Ela approached Eliza as if she was obsessed with something. Ela clasped her hands in Eliza's sexy belly, Eliza was amazed. Originally it should be unpleasant, but Eliza did not feel unpleasant at all. Ela took off Eliza's pants and underwear from behind. Eliza naturally lowered Ela's hand. Then Eliza kissed Ela's cheek lightly and asked, "Wouldn't you take a shower?" Ela felt strange at that moment. From then on, the relationship between them began to deepen.


	2. Walking The Wire

Ela took a shower and went to Harry. Ela knocked on Harry's room door and entered. Harry said, "I'm just in time. Sit here." As Ela sat down, Harry asked Ela. "Tea or coffee?" "I'll drink tea." "Green tea or black tea?" "Green tea." "Good choice." Then Harry handed Ela a cup of warm green tea. Harry loves coffee, so he drank a cup of hot coffee. Harry sat down and turned on the tape recorder. "So Ela… How are you today?" "Really good." "That's great. Hmm… what's your first impression about operators." "They are really good people." "Okay… who do you like most?" "I think... Eliza" "Why Eliza?" "Eliza take care of me so well. And I think it fits well together." "I think so too. I just watched the two of you in a boxing match, and played like two of you have been boxing together for a long time. With that in mind, two of you will be good partners later on." "Thank you." "You're welcome. Can you tell Eliza to come to my room?" "Okay." "Thank you. See ya later." Ela left room and called Eliza. "Eliza, Harry want you to come to his room." "Why?" "I don't know." "Okay." Ela called Eliza and sat on the couch in the break room. As soon as Ela sat on the couch, Ela thought about Eliza's reaction in the dressing room. After some thought, Ela wrote in her notebook what happened today. While Ela was in the break room, Eliza was consulting with Harry. "One lasting question, Ela think you and her gonna fit well together. Do you think so?" "Yes, I think me and her gonna be great soul mate. Honestly, I like her." "Really? Hmm… Okay that's end of it. See ya later Eliza." "See ya later Harry." Ela texted Eliza, "Finished?" Eliza replied "Yep" "Then come to common room." "Roger that" Eliza headed to common room. As soon as Eliza opened the door, Ela got up from the couch. Ela said, "How was consulting?" "Good" "I am starving right now. Are you?" "Me too" "Let's have some dinner."

After they had fine dinner, they went to their room and brushed their teeth. There was no schedule tonight, so they can finally rest. They went to library to read some books. Ela picked up Jordon Peterson's '12 Rules of Life'. Eliza picked up Michael Sandel's 'Justice: What's the Right Thing to Do?' After reading the book, they talked about the book they had read. As they talked, they learned about each other. After reading the book, they talked about the book they had read. As they talked, they learned about each other. They lay in bed and started talking about each other. "Hey Ela. I heard from Harry that you think you and me gonna fit well. Is that true?" "Yep. Why are you asking about that?" "I thought about that and I think that's true." "Why?" "I don't know exactly why but I can sure this. You and me, gonna be great partner." "Really?" "Yes" "Hmm… that's interesting... Anyway I am sleepy right now, I think I have to go to the bed right now." "Me too" "Good night, Eliza" "You too, Ela" And bothe of them slept.

The next day, 'White Mask' terrorized UN headquarters in New York. Harry decided to bring Ela, Eliza, Trace, Cowden, Baker and Elias to the scene. It's was a first operation for Ela since Ela joined Rainbow Six. Harry believed Ela would do well, although Ela hadn't made friends yet. Ela stowed the battle gear in the arsenal. Ela was very nervous about her first operation with the crew. Eliza saw Ela's nervous appearance and told her, "If you hold the bullet in your mouth, you'll be relaxed." Ela was handed a bullet and held the bullet in her mouth. Eliza encouraged Ela, "Don't be too nervous. Everything will be fine." "Thank you." Ela held the cross in her hand and prayed. "Drogi Panie. Nie pozwól mi dziś umrzeć. Chroń wszystkich przed każdym niebezpieczeństwem. Amen."(Dear Lord. Don't let me die today. Protect everyone from every danger. Amen.) Baker ordered the crew to "Everybody board!" Ela sighed and boarded the bulletproof vehicle. Three minutes after boarding, the vehicle arrived at UN headquarters. The six members were divided into two groups. Ela, Eliza, and Baker were the first squad, Trace, Cowden, and Elias were the second squad. They entered the building. They quickly and accurately defeated their enemies. With all the equipment they had, they removed all the obstacles. They eliminated all enemies and recaptured the building. The trapped hostages became free. After the operation was successful, Ela relieved. The rest of the operators said to Ela, "Well done." Ela returned to the base in a very good mood.

Ela returned the equipment to the arsenal. Out of the arsenal, Eliza praised Ela for doing well. Then Eliza asked Ela, "Would you like to take a shower together?" Ela replied, "Yes." And they headed to the shower room together. After the operation, they became acquainted, and they watched each other undress freely. They entered the shower. They showered with warm water. After shower, someone suddenly cover her eyes from behind. "What the fuck?" Suddenly, Eliza's voice came from behind. "It's me so don't worry. Just keep walking forward." Ela kept walking forward with her eyes closed. Ela walked with her eyes closed for a while and stopped when Eliza told her to stop. Eliza lowered her hand and told Ela to open her eyes. Ela opened her eyes. The crew partied to celebrate Ela's first successful operation. Ela was surprised and closed her mouth by hand. Operators burst firecrackers, and Harry gave Ela a present as a representative. "Thank you, Harry." "You did a great job today, Ela. I'm so proud of you." Harry hugged Ela. Ela gave a short speech with a glass of champagne in one hand. "Thank you everyone to trust me. Without your help, I couldn't do my best. I'm so proud of you guys." After giving a short speech, Ela enjoyed the party.

After party, Ela went to her room. Ela sat on the chair and opened the present that Harry gave her. When Ela opened present, there was an old clock with her father's name and signature, and a letter her father left before committing suicide. Ela opened the letter first. The contents of the letter were:

Dear my lovely daughter, Elzbieta Bosak

You don't understand that I committed suicide.

It's okay if you don't understand.

Cause you're my beloved daughter

Forgive your father who left you alone.

I'm sorry.

From. Jan Bosak

Ela cried while reading letter. Entering the room, seeing Ela crying, Eliza comforted her. "Even your dad committed suicide, don't let him down. Okay?" Ela nodded and wiped tear.


	3. In the Name of Love

One year pasted. Ela and Eliza talked a lot and shared many activities. Then they became friends to go to hell with. Ela and Eliza were rumored to be the best duo in Rainbow Six. But they wanted to be more than friends. So they asked Harry for group counseling. Harry said yes. They visited Harry's room. Harry skillfully said, "Let me guess… Eliza going to drink coffee, and Ela going to drink green tea. Right?" They smile and say "You read our mind, Harry." Harry handed warm cup of coffee to Eliza and handed warm cup of green tea to Eliza. "Take a sit. Don't stand there like a bunch of idiots." Ela and Eliza laughed. Ela and Eliza sat on the couch. Harry put a table and chair in front of them. Harry sat and turned on tape recorder. "I heard that you are best duo in Rainbow Six. Is that true?" Ela said, "Maybe" "Why 'Maybe'?" "We want to be more than just best friend to each other." Harry thought deeply and said "So… that means you want to be SO not just best friend?" Eliza replied, "Yes" Harry was in trouble. Harry wondered, "How do I solve this problem?" Harry told them, "Give me a moment to think." Harry was thinking for a while. Then Harry opened his mouth and said helpful advice for them for while. Lastly Harry said, "If you do exactly as I said, there won't be any problem." Ela and Eliza said, "Thank you, Harry." "My pleasure" Then Harry handed them a piece of paper with something written on it. Gandhi's quote is written on the paper. "A coward is incapable of exhibiting love; it is the prerogative of the brave."

Ela and Eliza went back to their room. Ela and Eliza went to a bar and seriously talked about the relationship between the two. "Ela, this is serious question. So please answer it honestly." "Okay" "Do you really love me?" "Yes, I do. I swear to god." "Why do you love me so much." "Because you taught me the value of real life." Right after Ela's confession, Eliza grab both of Ela's hand softly. "Actually... I love you too... You brought peace to my heart. I love you so much." Ela and Eliza kissed each other lightly. After light chat, they headed to base. They went to the shower together before the time came for dinner. They showered with warm water as they always did. Ela finished shower first and Eliza didn't finished yet. Ela finished her shower and watched Eliza take a shower. Ela approached Eliza as if Ela had been possessed by a ghost. Eliza did not notice. Ela hugged Eliza from behind. Ela's hand pointed to Eliza's big beautiful breast and the other hand to her belly. Eliza was startled. Then Eliza turned back. Eliza calmed the surprised mind and told Ela. "What is it?" "Are you free tonight?" "Yes" "I have something to show you tonight." "What is it?" "You'll find out soon." Eliza was curious about what Ela said. While Eliza dried her head, had dinner, and exercised with Baker, Eliza thought about what Ela said. Eliza returned to her room after finishing her evening schedule. Ela told Eliza. "You're late." "I had something to do." "Oh…" "So, you said you have something to show me. What is it?" Ela suddenly kissed Eliza and said, "I wanted to show you how perfect I am. Can you show me how perfect you are?" Eliza tied her hair and then told Ela, "If you want."

Ela kissed first. While Ela kissed Eliza, Ela pushed Eliza to the wall. As Ela pushed Eliza against the wall, Eliza began to kiss aggressively. Then Ela began to kiss aggressively too. And then Ela raised Eliza's hand and took off her jacket. When Ela took off Eliza's jacket, Eliza's red bra and big beautiful breasts were shown. And they kissed again. While kiss hard, Eliza took off her tight jean by herself. When Eliza took off her tight jean, Eliza's sexy thigh, butt and red panties caught Ela's eye. Ela's eyes turned like the eyes of a hunter who found a prey. Ela suddenly knelt and began to lick from her ankles. Ela licked in order: ankle, calf, thigh. Ela finished Eliza's thigh licking, and saw Eliza's face. Ela took off Eliza's red panties. Then Eliza said to Ela, "Show me you really love me." Ela nodded and began to lick Eliza's pussy. Eliza began to moan hard because of rushing sexual pleasure. Eliza's body bent like a bow because of continuous sexual excitement. Ela continued to lick Eliza's pussy, Eliza said "Oh my god… I think I am gonna cum, Ela…" And the pussy juice came out of Eliza's pussy. Ela didn't miss a drop and swallow it. After taking a deep breath of Eliza, Eliza told Ela, "You really love me so much… thank you, Ela" Ela stood up and kissed Eliza. And then Eliza told Ela, "Now it's my turn to show my love."

Eliza laid Ela on the bed and kissed Ela. And then Eliza took off Ela's black bra and panties. After Eliza took off Ela's underwear, Eliza started to caress Ela. Ela started to moan. Eliza was tired of just caress Ela, so Eliza started to suck Ela's breasts. Ela started to moan hard. "Oh my god…" But Eliza was still not satisfied. So Eliza began to lick Ela's pussy. Ela started to moan really hard. It was so loud that even person across the room could heard it. But thanks for state of the art sound proof material, other operators couldn't heard Ela's loud moan. By the way, Ela hold bed sheet tightly, to keep her body as tight as possible. 1 Minute later, Ela barely opened her mouth and said, "Oh my god… I think I am gonna cum…" Ela licked faster to get pussy juice faster. And then pussy juice came out from Ela's pussy. Eliza didn't miss a drop and swallow it just like Ela did. And Ela said "I love you so much… Eliza…" "Me too, Ela." They hugged each other and they fell asleep.


End file.
